


World Through A Keyhole

by Geekygirl24



Series: Avengers - Next Generation [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Everett really shouldn't touch strange objects in the Sanctum





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This…. This pairing came out of nowhere and hit me in the face.
> 
>  
> 
> And when a new pairing hits me, I need to write a fic…. And because it’s in the Marvel universe, it’s time for another OC, next generation fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Everstrange series, here we go

“You’re primping.”

 

Doctor Stephen Strange rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair as he examined himself in the mirror. “I am not primping…. Why would I be primping?”

 

“It’s Tuesday.”

 

Frowning, Stephen twisted around to stare at Wong, who had a knowing look on his face. 

 

“And?” Stephen rolled his eyes, “Is there a mystical event that happens on Tuesday’s that I’m not aware of?”

 

Wong simply gave him a knowing look, before heading into the library and leaving Stephen alone…. Alone with his thoughts.

 

He wasn’t sure when his feelings towards CIA Agent Everett Ross changed, but changed they had. He had met the Agent when the smaller man had got into contact with Wong and demanded to meet the man behind the “freaky shit in Hong Kong.”

 

Well… how could he refuse an invitation like that?

 

From that first meeting, he was entranced by the agent. Agent Ross seemed to have no filter and said exactly what was on his mind… it was quite refreshing actually, and Stephen found himself drawn to it.

 

He started to look forwards to every meeting that was planned between the two… in fact, Stephen started to think of any excuse to see the other man.

 

He thought he loved Christine… he believed it with all his heart, and even now, when he came to see her, he felt some affection for her.

 

But instead of pursuing her, here he was in the New York Sanctum at 177A Bleecker Street, pouring a cup of tea for himself and contemplating just when these new feelings popped into his mind…. And what if Everett didn’t return his affections, what then?

 

“Damn…” he muttered to himself, waving the teapot back to its’ desk, just as there was a knock on the door, followed by a yelp as Agent Ross suddenly appeared in the building.

 

“You know, it wouldn’t hurt to have the door open like every other building on this bloody street!” Everett called up the stairs, yelping once again when he found himself seated opposite Strange, “Stop doing that!”

 

Stephen pushed down any feelings that he had and smirked, “Rough day?”

 

“You have no idea...” Everett rolled his eyes, “… the more I have to deal with government officials, the less I enjoy it. And your day?”

 

Stephen ignored the question, instead blurting out, “Let’s go to Hong Kong… I know a wonderful restaurant there.”

 

“All right…” Everett replied cautiously, “… I thought you had something to tell me?”

 

“No reason we can’t talk whilst having a little bit to eat.”

 

Everett gave him a suspicious glare, before shrugging. “Fine…. But I have a meeting at 16:00, so we’ll need to be back before then.”

 

“… Magic remember?” Stephen quickly opened up a portal and gestured for Everett to go through, “Please… after you.”

 

Another suspicious glance was aimed at him, before Everett headed through the portal. Before Stephen could follow, he noticed Wong out of the corner of his eye… Wong who winked at him as Stephen walked forwards, into the streets of Hong Kong.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

The pair arrived at the restaurant during a relatively peaceful time.

 

Stephen had morphed his clothes into something more suitable (a black, neatly-tailored suit with a red tie), and judging by the appreciative look Everett gave him out of the corner of his eye, it was an excellent choice.

 

It was followed by an amused look however; which Stephen had some trouble understanding…. What could have been so funny?

 

Maybe the candles were a bit too much.

 

“You don’t have anything to discuss, do you?”

 

Stephen glanced up at Everett in alarm, a piece of chicken still speared on his fork (chopsticks were still too difficult after his injury). Everett, thankfully, was smiling which meant he wasn’t upset by the slight deception.

 

“So, this is a date then?”

 

Taking note of the slight nerves in Everett’s voice, Stephen placed his fork down and reached across the table to hold the agent’s hand. “If… if you want it to be?”

 

“Yes…” Everett nodded decisively, “… I think I would like that.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

The next few weeks passed without incident.

 

A few weeks after their first date, Everett was busy with CIA affairs in his home office… sleeping was impossible in this weather. The rumbling of the thunder was keeping him awake…. In fact, it was probably the worst thunderstorm Washington DC had seen for some time. 

 

It was the kind of storm that children hid under their covers during, with each bolt of lightning illuminating the roof and each crack of thunder startling him out of his own thoughts.

 

It reminded him of the wars he’d fought in.

 

Listening to soothing music over his iPod didn’t help, and he quickly realised that his heart beat was way too fast…. He was having trouble swallowing…. Light sweat beading on his forehead.

 

“Great…” he muttered under his breath, taking long, slow breaths in an attempt to calm down, “… just great.”

 

Pushing the paperwork to one side, he reached out for his phone, unlocking it and typing out a text.

 

YOU UP?

 

Before he could even put his phone down, a reply came through.

 

YES. HAD A LITTLE TROUBLE WITH AN UNWELCOME INTRUDER – SS

 

SOUNDS… INTERESTING.

 

NOT FOR THE INTRUDER. I ASSUME THE STORM IS GIVING YOU PROBLEMS? – SS

 

YES. HARD TO SLEEP WHEN THE ROOF MIGHT COME OFF.

 

The entire conversation had lasted no more than 2 minutes, and when Stephen didn’t immediately reply, Everett put his phone down. He was just about to start trying to work again when he saw a familiar circle of light out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Can I come in?” Stephen’s familiar rumble asked, as the sorcerer stepped through the portal and closed it down.

 

“You already are…” Everett turned around in his chair and scowled at the other man, “… what if I’d been undressed?”

 

“Then Christmas would have come early.” 

 

As Everett groaned at this, Stephen slowly made his way over and perched himself on the edge of the desk…. As much as Everett hated to admit it, the mere presence of Stephen in his room was calming.

 

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Stephen leaned forwards and stared at the paperwork prompting Everett to shove it to one side.

 

“That’s classified you know…. Not for your eyes?”

 

Stephen frowned at the tetchy tone, taking note of the bags forming under Everett’s eyes and the slight tremors in the shorter man’s hands. “You should be asleep.” He eventually stated, smirking at the glare Everett sent him.

 

“Really…” he continued, “… it’s been proven that a lack of sleep can lead to a poor immune system, heart problems, a higher risk of cancer, cognitive issues…. Your libido decreases.”

 

At the sly grin, Everett rolled his eyes. “My libido is fine…. I thought you were a surgeon, not a GP.”

 

“I have a doctorate, it covers everything…. And I really think I should check the libido part?”

 

During their conversation, Stephen had reached out to grab Everett’s hand…. It was oddly comforting actually. The taller man was idly rubbing circles with his thumb into the back of Everett’s hand. 

 

He probably didn’t even realise that he was doing it.

 

All Everett could think of, was how it felt, and how their hands just seemed to fit together.

 

At Everett’s silence, Stephen seemed to take it as a rejection, shuffling off of the man’s desk…. He was clearly getting ready to leave.

 

“Stay.”

 

Everett felt stunned by the words that came out of his mouth, but when he tried to retract it, another word came out.

 

“Please.”

 

For some reason, Stephen did.

 

They’d only been on two dates due to their workloads, and here Everett was, inviting Stephen to stay the night.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“I could sleep on the sofa?”

 

Everett shook his head as he pulled back the duvet, “You’ll need surgery for your back… it’s the worst piece of crap ever. We’re grown men who are dating, you can share a bed with me.”

 

As Everett crawled into bed, with Stephen following in next to him, the taller man sighed wearily. “You know…. I was simply teasing you about the libido situation earlier.”

 

“Shut up and move over a bit.”

 

It took a minute until they got organised, with Everett’s smallish bed and Stephen’s ridiculously long limbs. They ended up tangled together, Everett’s head practically on Stephen’s shoulder, and his knee placed snugly against Stephen’s hip.

 

It was a tight fit, but it was comfortable.

 

“This is fucking ridiculous…” Everett eventually chuckled, prompting Stephen to raise his head and shoot him an inquiring eyebrow, “… you and your stupid, long legs are way too big for this bed.”

 

“Maybe your bed is too small… do the CIA really pay so little?”

 

All of a sudden, the situation seemed far too funny, and both men were soon in fits of laughter, Stephen’s low chuckle rumbling against Everett. The laughing soon died off into small giggles, and then into a comfortable silence.

 

The original awkwardness had faded entirely.

 

“Thank you.” Everett eventually said into the silence.

 

“You’re welcome.” Stephen murmured, pulling Everett closer. Suddenly, he realised the situation they were in and started to pull back. “Everett, I don’t think me staying here is such a goo- “

 

“- Shut up.” Before Everett realised what he was doing, he leaned up and placed his mouth inches away from Stephen’s, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

Stephen looked shell-shocked but didn’t back away as Everett closed the space between them.

 

God, it was amazing.

 

The contact was light at first, and could barely be considered a kiss, but then Stephen seemed to realise that he needed to kiss back, gripping the back of Everett’s neck to pull him closer.

 

They kissed and kissed for what felt like hours… it could have been minutes, but it didn’t matter. It was messy, and it was desperate, teeth clattered, and they were kissing cheeks more than actual lips, but neither of them seemed to care.

 

When Everett finally pulled away he was out of breath. “As much as I’d love to continue, I don’t think I’d want to stop at kissing, and we’ve only just started dating.”

 

“… Third base by the third date is usual isn’t it?”

 

“Not with me.” Everett glared at him for a few moments, before snuggling back into the bed, “We should go to sleep.” 

 

Stephen nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around Everett.

 

“Goodnight Everett.”

 

“Goodnight Stephen.”


	2. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This…. This pairing came out of nowhere and hit me in the face.
> 
>  
> 
> And when a new pairing hits me, I need to write a fic…. And because it’s in the Marvel universe, it’s time for another OC, next generation fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Everstrange series, here we go 

Stephen was nowhere to be found.

 

He wasn’t in that dusty old library, reading over some large book on chakras or whatever it was that he liked to read.

 

He wasn’t pacing the corridors or improving the Sanctum’s security.

 

He wasn’t in his room or hiding out in Everett’s old flat.

 

He wasn’t anywhere that Everett could think of…. Unless… unless he was in that weird antiques room. Stephen had always discouraged him from going near that area, arguing that there were artefacts there, that could do someone severe damage if handled incorrectly.

 

Well, Everett wasn’t going to listen today.

 

Quickly, he made his way up to the forbidden area, smiling fondly when he spotted Stephen floating in front of an unfamiliar glass case. Small lamps illuminated the cramped space, and the light was dull and fitful, flickering as a breath of wind disturbed the flames of the candles.

 

“Everett?” Stephen frowned at the sight of him, floating back to the ground, “What are you doing here… I didn’t miss a date, did I?” 

 

“No. Trust me, I wouldn’t be this calm…” Everett chuckled, “… I just wanted to see you.”

 

“Some kind of emergency?”

 

“No… well yes, but nothing that the CIA can’t handle.”

 

“Oh…” Stephen glanced around, before frowning a little, “… we should probably get out of here.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Some of these objects- “

 

“- are highly dangerous, I know, I know.” Walking over to the cabinet that Stephen had been staring at, Everett tapped at the glass, “Go on then, what does this one do?”

 

“…. We have no idea.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

Stephen shrugged, “Wong found it in the archives, but couldn’t find any reference to it in any recent books. While he’s looking in the more… ancient texts, I decided to meditate in order to find the answer.”

 

“Which you don’t have.”

 

“Precisely… which is why we should leave.”

 

Everett seemed to agree, backing away from the artefact… until he realised something. “Stephen…” he hissed, “… I think it’s glowing.”

 

The sight was hypnotising as the artefact seemed to hum as well.

 

“Everett, no!”

 

Stephen’s voice sounded so far away… much further away than it should have been. However, he couldn’t take his eyes off the glowing device, to the point where he found himself reaching out and trying to unlock the glass doors.

 

“Everett!”

 

A solid mass suddenly barrelled into Everett, knocking both him and the glass cabinet to the floor, causing the glass to shatter into millions of tiny pieces…. Freeing the artefact which rolled across the floor… stopping right by Everett’s hand.

 

“EVERETT! NO!”

 

It was too late.

 

Clearly still in a bewitched state, Everett reached out and grabbed the artefact. The change that come over him was almost instant, his face twisting like it was in pain, his other hand darting towards his stomach.

 

Stephen panicked.

 

In a bid to help, Stephen reached out for Everett’s arm, hoping that the simple touch would help bring Everett back to himself and give him the clarity of mind to release the object.

 

“No!” he heard Wong call behind him, “Strange, don’t touch him!”

 

It was a day of lateness.

 

As soon as Stephen’s bare skin, touched Everett, a jolt of pain shot through him and he collapsed, blackness encroaching on his vision as the glow of the artefact faded, and footsteps could be heard racing towards him.

 

“Strange! Strange!”

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“And that is why visitors are not permitted into that area of the Sanctum.”

 

Stephen rolled his eyes as Wong continued to lecture him… it had been about 10 minutes since he’d woken up, and Wong had been scolding him for the entire time. “You need to explain that to Everett, I tried to get him out!”

 

“When he realises what’s wrong with him, he’ll never step foot in that area again, I can guarantee it.”

 

Wrong with Everett?

 

Stephen frowned at this, straightening up in concern. “Wrong with him? What’s wrong with him?”

 

Silence.

 

“Wong…. What’s wrong with Everett?”

 

“The artefact has some… unique qualities.” Sensing that Stephen wanted more information, Wong sighed and took a seat on the edge of the Sorcerer’s bed. “The role of Sorcerer Supreme used to be… a hereditary role. The son of the current Sorcerer would become the next one and so on and so forth, usually with a trusted partner.”

 

“So, they had sex with their wives, get to the point Wong.”

 

“But women weren’t allowed to be a part of our society back then… the Sorcerer Supreme was very rarely married and even if they were, the woman couldn’t be trusted with our secrets.”

 

“…. Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say.”

 

Wong winced, “The Sorcerer Supreme would chose a willing follower, who would then be instructed to touch the artefact. If the chosen one was still not sure if they were willing to make that sacrifice, then the artefact would… glow… hypnotise them into touching it.”

 

“Wong, please don’t- “

 

“Once they touch it, then the Sorcerer Supreme would touch them on their bare skin… the willing follower is then- “

 

“- don’t say it- “

 

“- pregnant.”

 

Stephen buried his head in his hands and swore violently, “I impregnated Everett… We haven’t even had sex yet, and I impregnated him.”

 

“Stephen- “

 

“- please.” Stephen held up one of his hands, “Please just… leave me alone.”

 

Getting to his feet, Wong cast one last look at Stephen, at his devastation, before leaving the room.

 

Maybe he should be the one to inform Everett.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Everett was focusing on the tablet and he was fine.

 

He really was…. Definitely.

 

Why would he be anything else?

 

He was only pregnant with his boyfriend’s kid, despite the fact that they’d never had sex… oh yeah, and he was a man!

 

So yeah, aside from that, physically he was fine.

 

Emotionally, on the other hand…

 

It’s just… he would have though Stephen would be the one to come in an explain everything to him… or even visit him at all. Sure, he knew that Stephen didn’t plan this, only a dick would think that, but it had happened, and Everett thought Stephen would stick around, at least to check that he was alright.

 

He hadn’t liked waking up alone… and then finding out he was pregnant.

 

So, he was focusing on the tablet and not on anything else. His head still snapped up when he heard steps heading towards his room. Not that he’d been listening for that or anything, but…. Maybe it was Stephen. 

 

Maybe there was some kind of crisis which was why he hadn’t visited earlier, and now he’d come back and they were actually going to fucking talk about this.

 

Everett tried, but he couldn’t stop himself standing up, edging towards the door.

 

Before he could even get around the desk, the door banged open and Wong came in. Everett tried to bite back on his disappointment, stepping forward to meet Wong.

 

“Are you alright Agent Ross?” Wong asked, reaching out to grip Everett’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah… for as much as a pregnant man can be.”

 

Wong grunted and stepped back, dropping his hand.

 

“Is Stephen alright… he’s not been to visit so I assumed that he was- “

 

“- being stupid?” Wong nodded wearily, “I informed him of what the artefact did and he… well he took it even less well than you did. He believes it’s all his fault.”

 

“No,” Everett groaned and shook his head, “I should never have been there, I got too close to the artefact so that it could hypnotise me like that… it wasn’t his fault. I mean, I’m pissed off that he hasn’t been to see me, but we need to talk… we need to figure out what to do.”

 

“Of course, I will inform him that you wish to speak to him… and drag him to you if he decides to be an idiot…. Is there anyone you can tell about this?”

 

“… I may need to contact Coulson.”

 

“Coulson?”

 

Everett nodded and winced, “He’s… well, he’s the one to talk to with problems like this.”

 

“He is a friend though?”

 

“Oh yeah, we used to work together before he got some promotion and started acting like James Bond…. But he’s got a four-month-old, he’ll know what to do.”

 

“…. Did he also get pregnant?”

 

“No but- shut up, I’m panicking okay?!” Everett groaned and buried his head in his hands, “Please just… tell Stephen that- “

 

“- it was my fault.” Wong interrupted, stunning Everett into silence, “I should have done the research before placing the artefact in plain sight. It was careless and because of my carelessness, I have caused you and Stephen some distress.”

 

At Wong’s crestfallen face, Everett sighed wearily. “Can we not play the blame game…” he asked bluntly, “… It doesn’t help. Let’s just say we are all to blame and leave it at that.”

 

Wong was startled for a few moments, before a fond smile appeared on his face, and he nodded in agreement. “As you wish… is there anything you require?”

 

“No…. but when the cravings start, I’ll let you know.”

 

Chuckling, Wong headed out of the room. “Trust me Agent Ross, when that happens, Stephen will be the one dealing with it.”


	3. Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This…. This pairing came out of nowhere and hit me in the face.
> 
>  
> 
> And when a new pairing hits me, I need to write a fic…. And because it’s in the Marvel universe, it’s time for another OC, next generation fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Everstrange series, here we go 

Stephen spent a few days panicking.

 

And then he pushed aside all thoughts of having a baby with Everett, so that he could actually focus on being the Sorcerer Supreme.

 

By the time he was actually able to relax, his brain wouldn’t stop thinking. Everett was pregnant, and Stephen was going to be a father.

 

Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe.

 

Out of everything he had ever thought he would be, a father was not on the list. Sure, he hadn’t planned to get in that car crash and become the Sorcerer Supreme, but he had planned to eventually to fall in love and get married someday. But he had never, ever thought about having kids.

 

But Everett was probably freaking out even more…. Which is why he was here.

 

“Are you done shutting me out?” Everett asked, glaring at Stephen in the doorway.

 

“I didn’t mean to shut you out, Everett. It’s just, this is such a massive thing. I’ve never thought about being a dad!”

 

Everett was silent for a few moments, before sighing and getting to his feet. “I know this is hard… trust me, I know… if you want me to leave, I will, and I won’t say a thing.”

 

“I don’t want you to leave! I just… don’t think I’ll be a good father.”

 

“Oh please…” Everett rolled his eyes, “… you can make objects fly in the air, the kid will love that. You’ll be a great dad, so stop feeling sorry for yourself.”

 

Stephen was silent for a moment. What do you say to someone when they clearly have so much faith in you?

 

Finally, he said, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” Everett said firmly.

 

“Okay,” said Stephen, “Let’s do this.”

 

Everett’s grin was blinding.

 

……………………………………………………………………………….

 

Two days later, a harried-looking Stephen knocked briskly on Everett’s apartment front door. The shorter man had decided to remain living in his apartment, which, of course, was his own choice.

 

It took a while, but Everett finally answered. He was bleary-eyed and still dressed in his pyjamas. Stephen forced himself to not stare at the sliver of skin that appeared between his t-shirt and pyjama pants when Everett wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“Stephen?” he said. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Can I come in?” Stephen asked. “We have… I think we need to talk.”

 

“Oh yeah, of course,” Everett sighed, pulling the door to one side and allowing Stephen to come in.

 

He’d been in Everett’s apartment several times… never usually through the front door mind you. It never failed to make him smile. Books were neatly in alphabetical order, as were the DVD’s. There weren’t any clothes on the floor… or out of the wardrobe at all.

 

“What do you want, Stephen?” Everett asked as he moved past Stephen and into his kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil.

 

“I’ve been thinking… and I think we need to make some changes before the baby arrives.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Well, the average child costs the parents about $12,000 for the first year alone. By year two, it will be up to $12,500. We’ll spend close to $50 per week on diapers, formula and baby food alone. That comes out to $2,448 per year, Everett, per year. Not to mention the costs of furniture, toys, and clothes. And if the baby is sick for some reason, the expenses just get higher and higher!”

 

Everett seemed amused by Stephen’s freak-out, watching as the sorcerer started to pace the room.

 

“Plus, we’ll have to take into account child care because of our jobs, and Wong has said he is not going to be the baby-sitter, no matter how much I beg. And how is the baby even coming out?! How much will it be to pay off doctors to go through a caesarean, and then keep quiet about it! We need a plan, Everett!”

 

“I need a cup of tea, and you need a sedative, Stephen,” Everett said. He prepared two mugs for tea and then poured in the now boiling water. He handed Stephen’s over before going to the fridge and pouring a little milk in his. 

 

He took a sip and then looked at Stephen. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the effort you’ve taken in finding out these things, and the fact that you’ve actually thought about them, but the cost of the baby doesn’t really matter to me. The CIA pays really well.”

 

“Money isn’t a concern for me either… but I feel like we should at least make some preparations whilst your pregnant… if you’re keeping it?”

 

“Of course, I’m bloody keeping it…” Everett headed towards the bathroom, “… who am I meant to go to even if I didn’t want it?!”

 

At Stephen’s silence, Everett rolled his eyes. “Let me shower and get dressed, and then we can talk about this.”

 

………………………………………………..

 

Stephen thought that he had done really well. 

 

He had managed to support Everett through his second trimester without freaking out again. Everett’s friend, Agent Coulson had sent a privately paid Doctor to the Sanctum, who had given Everett several prenatal vitamins.

 

But pregnant males weren’t exactly common, so the Doctor could only do so much.

 

He was getting tenser and tenser with each passing day…. And all the meditation in the world didn’t stop his chest from freezing up when Everett asked, “Have you told Christine about the baby?”

 

“No…” said Stephen slowly, as if it should be obvious that he would never, ever think of sharing his personal life with his ex-girlfriend.

 

“Don’t you think you should? She’s going to find out sooner or later.”

 

“… I’ll think about it.”

 

………………………………………………………….

 

He didn’t want to think about it, but he promised Everett…. There were a million reasons why this was a bad idea.

 

Now it wasn’t like Christine didn’t like Everett. In fact, they got on surprisingly well… a little too well honestly, especially when they were ganging up on him.

 

But he had bigger problems to deal with as he rang on Christine’s doorbell, with Everett at his side. The agent did have a little extra weight, but nothing too noticeable.

 

“Are you sure she’s off duty?” Everett asked, seconds before the door opened and Christine beamed at them. 

 

“I feel like I can’t get away from you boys sometimes…” she teased, moving to one side and allowing them inside, “… must be serious if Stephen didn’t do that… portal thing he usually does.”

 

At their silence, Christine frowned, “Is something wrong?”

 

“… Everett’s pregnant… with my child…. Because of magic.”

 

Christine looked as though she were seconds away from passing out at this revelation, steadying herself against the doorway of the living room. “Y-Your child? Are you sure?”

 

“I like how she focuses on that, instead of the magical pregnancy …” muttered Everett as Christine started to pace the room, “… although, it does suggest that she thinks I’d sleep around.”

 

“I know this is a shock Christine… but I think I need you to be happy for me.”

 

There was a brief silence, before Christine sighed and shook her head. “… You just want a free babysitter, don’t you?”

 

The smile on her face indicated that she was teasing them, putting them instantly at ease, especially when the smile became more fond than amused. “I’m not going to pretend like I understand how this will all work, magic or not…. But I am happy for you both. And if you or Everett need anything, don’t be afraid to call me… I know a really good nurse who can help me with any issues you may have.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Claire… she’s been offering a little… midnight help to some people. She knows how to keep a secret.”

 

Stephen felt all the breath leave his body in a rush, a relieved smile on his face, “Thank you…” he sighed in relief, “… thank you.”

 

Once they left the apartment, after having some tea and teasing Stephen (a was usual for Everett and Christine), Stephen turned to Everett, a concerned look on his face.

 

“I suppose this means we’ll have to tell General Ross about this?”

 

“… Huh?”

 

“General Ross… you know- “

 

“- I know, I know.” Everett held up his hand to stop Stephen in his tracks, “I know who General Ross is, but why would I tell him anything?”

 

“Isn’t he… related to you?”

 

“Ugh, no!” Everett twisted around and glared at his boyfriend, “Ross is a common last name, there’s no way in hell I’m related to that- that- “

 

“- Okay, okay.” Stephen held up his hands in surrender, “You’re not related to General Ross…. Can you tell me why you’re so disgusted by the idea?”

 

“… He’s destructive.” 

 

At Stephen’s curious glance, Everett was quick to explain. “The CIA have discovered that Ross is trying to replicate the super-soldier serum. He’s got a Doctor Banner working on it, and because he might be successful, the CIA aren’t going to interfere…. But it’ll go wrong, and Ross will shift the blame, he always does.”

 

“… You really don’t like him.”

 

“I despise him… but I have to be professional, and it would be professional to end this conversation right now.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

Stephen was sleeping when the phone rang. “Hello,” he answered, his voice sleep-roughened.

 

“Stephen, I think I’m having the baby. I would very much appreciate some help right now,” Everett’s voice came through the phone at a brisk pace.

 

“… I’ll be right there,” Stephen said panic evident in his voice.

 

He hung up the phone and quickly got dressed, the Cloak floating towards him as he summoned a portal inside Everett’s apartment, where Everett was sitting on his bed.

 

Heavily pregnant, he was dressed in comfortable looking, blue pyjama bottoms.

 

“Are you alright?” Stephen asked in concern, rushing over and placing his hands gently on his boyfriends’ shoulders.

 

“I’m pregnant and a baby is trying to come out of a hole I don’t have… take a guess Doctor!”

 

“… Are you comfortable?”

 

“I. Am. Having. A. Baby! Nothing is comfortable right now!”

 

Before Stephen could reply, a contraction hit.

 

Everett immediately tensed up slightly at the pain, clearly refusing to let it show on his face. The only thing Stephen could do was offer his hand to hold, which quickly backfired on him when Everett squeezed it too hard. 

 

He knew enough to not comment on that.

 

He was surprisingly calm as he helped Everett through the portal, calling up to Wong and asking him to call the Doctor, Everett’s friend had gotten for him. His heart didn’t even beat a little faster when he helped Everett to his room (having set one up for his boyfriend in the hope that Everett might stick around). Despite the fact that he had freaked out at every possible moment during Everett’s magical pregnancy, the actual birth was actually becoming a relief.

 

Everett, on the other hand, was having a different experience.

 

He was a nervous wreck.

 

He started to pace around the room, making a list of things they needed (even though both of them had nurseries set up in their respective homes, and had at least two of everything remotely related to babies). 

 

The closer together his contractions came, the more frantic he became…. He’d faced down soldiers and mercenaries in every corner of the globe without even a flinch, but this… this was making him panic.

 

“Everett?” Stephen noticed how pale Everett was getting, “What’s wrong?”

 

Everett sat down beside him and stared at his hands as they twisted around each other. “I don’t know if I can do this. I’m a CIA agent, I know how to shoot and get people out of tough situations, but I have no idea how to take care of them twenty-four/seven. A parent never gets a break. A parent always has to be there… I don’t know if I can do that.”

 

“Everett, you’re forgetting one important fact: this child will not have ‘a parent.’ This child will have parents. Parents who can support each other when things get bad. Parents who can take over if one of them needs a break. As for taking care of them, I have no idea what I’m doing, and I don’t think there’s been a parenting book published that I haven’t read over the past nine months…. We just need to stick together.”

 

“You think It’s as simple as that?” Everett asked.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“… What if you find someone else though? What if this relationship doesn’t work, we’ve barely been together a year!”

 

Stephen was silent for a time, before taking a deep breath. “That will never happen… I wanted to go out with you from the very moment we met. Did I anticipate this whole baby incident, no! But I wouldn’t change it for the world… I love you.”

 

“Because I’m carrying your kid.”

 

“Because you are a gorgeous bad-ass, who could probably pin me with your pinkie finger… which I would love to try sometime. You have beautiful eyes; a wicked sense of humour and you look good in a suit… but you are also a great man. That’s why I love you.”

 

Everett’s smile was the most perfect smile Stephen had ever seen, even if it crumbled after a second due to another contraction.

 

“Yeah, I think I love you too,” Everett said when it was done.

 

“Then we’ll be fine,” Stephen said, suddenly confident in their future like he hadn’t been for the last nine months.

 

Later on, after he stood next to Everett’s bed and gently held the man’s hand as the lower half of his body was numbed, giving him ice chips when Everett desperately needed water as the Doctor made a careful incision and pulled screaming baby out. He watched as Everett was stitched back up, only relaxing when Everett and their son were asleep from exhaustion.

 

He could do this.

 

He could handle being a father and all the issues, both good and bad… how hard could this be?

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Why does he have a white streak in his hair?”

 

Wong glanced down at the baby and shrugged, “I imagine it probably has something to do with the magical effect of the birth and pregnancy itself.”

 

“So… you don’t actually know?”

 

“… No… no I don’t.”

 

Everett glanced down at the new-born, before shrugging. “Fair enough.”

 

“Do you have any ideas about names?”

 

Gesturing over his shoulder, Everett smirked. “Stephen has the ‘best method’ for choosing a baby name… or so he says.”

 

“… I’m afraid to ask.”

 

“He randomly picks a book and then he randomly picks a name from the book.”

 

Wong frowned at this, “That sounds… like you’ll have a kid called Bilbo or Sherlock?”

 

“It had better not end up that way… I told him we should have discussed this earlier, but- “

 

Before Everett could finish, there was a nervous look on the door as Stephen entered the nursery, a book in his hand. “I have a name…”

 

Noticing the book, and that it was a collection of King Arthur stories, Everett rolled his eyes. “You better have picked out Arthur… or Percival, I could deal with Percival.”

 

“Lancelot.”

 

“…I hate you.”


	4. Sharing Parental obligations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This…. This pairing came out of nowhere and hit me in the face.
> 
>  
> 
> And when a new pairing hits me, I need to write a fic…. And because it’s in the Marvel universe, it’s time for another OC, next generation fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Everstrange series, here we go 

It was midnight.

 

Stephen and Everett had spent hours arguing.

 

Everett was fed up of having to decline missions and missing days off of work, whilst Stephen swanned about the world, solving supernatural events, never even offering to take Lancelot for the week or even a day.

 

And it had been six months since the baby was born.

 

Today, Stephen had brought Everett souvenirs from all corners of the globe… Everett had thrown them at him and accused him of trying to keep him at home like some trophy wife…. And then he pulled out his service weapon and told Stephen to get the hell out of his apartment.

 

Stephen had to remind himself that Everett was a man of action, and he was tired of being cooped up, but someone had to stay and look after Lancelot and Stephen was saving the world from all manner of threats.

 

For a little while longer, until Wong was able to look after Lancelot or a babysitter could be hired, it had to be Everett.

 

It was midnight, and Everett had stormed out of his apartment, growling about going for a walk before someone would ‘have to find a new Sorcerer Supreme.’ Stephen knew he would be back… had to be back, he wouldn’t just leave their son here all night with Stephen.

 

Sighing, Stephen flipped the kitchen light off, walking through the living room and turning off all the lamps… and using the Eye of Agamotto to fix the wall.

 

He walked towards the bedrooms, hoping that this tension in their relationship was temporary. The pregnancy and the arrival of Lancelot had changed things for them…. He wasn’t rejected, but he wasn’t exactly planned. Stephen loved his son more than anything else in the world and if this relationship did fall apart, then he might never see the baby again… he couldn’t let that happen.

 

There was a pang in his heart at the thought.

 

He stopped just before the main bedroom, glancing at the bedroom just next door.

 

Right before Lancelot had been born, Stephen had helped to decorate his nursery in this particular apartment. He’d painted the door blue (with a few protective runes, just be sure). The walls were covered in pictures, an alphabet-themed poster hung by the window and there were tiny crystals in that lit up in different colours when it was dark, attached to the ceiling.

 

Everett thought it was a little weird, however, he ended up liking them…. Eventually.

 

Sighing wearily, Stephen turned the bronze knob and slowly pushed the door open, peaking inside. Lancelot was asleep in his cot, flat on his back and covered in his favourite blanket, causing Stephen to smile.

 

If he ever doubted his purpose in life, he had his son. He walked further into the nursery, softly closing the door behind him.

 

Not quite quietly enough.

 

Lancelot moved slightly, and his eyes fluttered open…. He looked ready to cry.

 

Stephen was there in a second. “Hey…” he whispered soothingly, “… I’m sorry.”

 

His son huffed and stretched out his arms, giggling as Stephen lifted him into his arms, taking his blanket with him in order to keep Lancelot covered.

 

“How’s my little sorcerer?”

 

Lancelot whimpered, eyes fluttering as he glanced around, clearly expecting someone else to be there.

 

“Daddy’s not here… he’ll be back soon, don’t worry. He loves you just as much as I do.” Stephen promised, walking over to the rocking chair and sitting down. 

 

Lancelot stared up at him. His eyes were so much like Everett’s, but Stephen swore they were brighter. Everett’s eyes were slightly muted by a shade of grey, unlike Lancelot’s own, which contained shades of blue and green. Stephen knew his son was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up.

 

Like Father, like son.

 

“AH!” Lancelot huffed.

 

“Papa… Pa-pa.” Stephen chuckled, “Think you can say it?”

 

“Ah.” Lancelot repeated, closing his eyes as Stephen smiled warmly at him.

 

“I love you Lancelot.” He muttered softly, “I promise I’ll always be there for you… and I’m going to be there for your Daddy.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

Everett’s eyelids were heavy as he ascended the stairs. After his argument with Stephen, he’d made his way to the office and spent a good part of the night catching up on paperwork and finishing several projects, earning him a little lee-way with his boss.

 

He hung his head, suspecting that Stephen was probably waiting for him, possibly even ready to continue the argument.

 

He reached the door and took a deep breath, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

 

Stephen was waiting on the sofa, his eyes instantly flying to Everett when he walked through the door.

 

Before Everett could even ask the other man to leave, Stephen held a finger up to his lips and gestured to his chest. Everett’s eyes drifted from his lover to his chest… and his heart immediately melted at the sight.

 

He hadn’t noticed it when he came in, but he noticed it now.

 

Lancelot was resting on Stephen’s chest, his eyes closed and his little mouth open as he slept soundly, his small chest rising and falling.

 

He looked away long enough to meet Stephen’s eyes and he found him wearing a gentle smile that made Everett shake his head fondly. 

 

“I’ve not forgiven you…” he warned as he made his way over and sat beside Stephen, wrapping his arm around Stephen’s back, “… Understand? I’m still angry at you.”

 

“I know… but maybe I can make it up to you?”

 

“Oh?”

 

Stephen nodded, “You were right… I’ve been selfish over the last few months, not letting you work to your usual level. You’re a kickass agent, and that’s why I fell in love with you. So, I’ll take over the majority of the babysitting duties… Wong can deal with any minor supernatural events that pop up.”

 

“Hmmm, “Everett frowned, “Why the sudden change in mind? You’ve never said anything like this since Lancelot was born.”

 

“Because I was wrong… and then I realised that there was a chance that I was going to miss everything about Lancelot, all the milestones, everything! I c-can’t deal with that.”

 

Everett was silent for a brief time, before reaching over to his son and gently running his fingers through his hair.

 

Lancelot’s eyes, so much like his own, lifted slowly and beamed toothlessly. “Ah-ah…” he murmured happily as his eyes slid closed, asleep before Everett could return the smile.

 

“Alright…” Everett eventually whispered, “… I’ll give you another chance. But if you ever treat me like that again, I’m taking Lancelot and leaving… future Sorcerer Supreme or not.”

 

“Okay… Okay Everett…. I am sorry you know.”

 

“Let’s just get to sleep… we’ll take about this more in the morning.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Much to Everett’s surprise, Stephen kept his promise, waking up early to get a crying Lancelot changed and dressed for the day.

 

“So…” Everett frowned, watching as Stephen heated up some milk for the baby, “… you know about the schedule, right?”

 

“The one pinned to your fridge? Yeah, I might have spotted it.” Stephen beamed at Everett, letting the other man know he was only teasing, “He’ll have a little playtime after his bottle and then he has breakfast.”

 

“Hmmm, he likes the pea one.”

 

“I’ll take that into account…. You don’t have to worry Everett, I know what I’m doing.”

 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m sure you do.”

 

Feeling slightly calmed by how Stephen was handling the situation, Everett nodded, kissing his son on the cheek and left for work.

 

“Alright… “Stephen sighed, clapping his hands together, “… fun day with Papa. Let’s do this!”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“He said you liked the pea one… “Stephen grumbled, trying to catch the food Lancelot was spitting out of his mouth, “… this doesn’t seem like you liking it.”

 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Lancelot slapped his hand against the table of the high chair, giggling and turning his head away as Stephen tried to feed him a little more. “AH!”

 

“Alright!” Stephen threw his hands in the air, “No more pea mush!”

 

Gently, he lifted the baby into his arms and placed him in the playpen, watching fondly as the baby shuffled forwards on his belly, reaching out to grab a Tigger teddy… and promptly proceeding to bite on the tail.

 

“Really?” Stephen sighed, “You refuse green mush, but Tigger’s tail is tasty?”

 

“Ah!”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Taking a quick glance at the schedule, Stephen sighed in relief when he noticed that Lancelot was due a nap at around ten o’clock. It meant that he could get some important research done for a couple of hours.

 

Keeping his eye on his son and keeping the baby entertained (floating objects worked like a treat), the time seemed to fly by and Lancelot went down without even the slightest bit of fussing.

 

“This isn’t so hard…” he muttered to himself, summoning a book to his hand, “… He’ll sleep for two hours, then we can have lunch- wait a minute.” He stared at the schedule and winced, “Playgroup… why Everett, why.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

After spending about half an hour trying to put a diaper on the six-month-old (why must they wriggle and try to get away!), Stephen transformed his clothes into a simple suit, set up the pram (why couldn’t they make those things simpler?) and created a portal that took them into the alleyway by the playgroup.

 

“This had better not be full of screaming children…” he muttered to his son, “… if it’s full of screaming children, I won’t be happy.”

 

“Ah!”

 

“… We really need to start developing your vocabulary.”

 

They entered the building and a lovely young girl came rushing over, a beaming smile on her face as she caught sight of Lancelot.

 

“Hey Lance!” she greeted the baby eagerly, before turning her attention to Stephen, “You must be Mister Ross’s husband! He always talks about you!”

 

“Really?” Stephen felt a pang of panic, “All good I hope.”

 

The girl nodded, practically jumping up and down on the spot, “Oh yes, he thought your paternal leave would never come! It’s so nice to meet you!”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too… do you mind if I ask how this all works?”

 

“Oh of course!” She gestured towards a large play area, “This is for children who aren’t quite old enough for nursery or school just yet, so we have children up to around four in here. They tend to prefer the play area, but we have a section just for babies as well. Follow me!”

 

Wearily, Stephen followed her, walking into a room that had several walkers and playpens in it, with mothers cooing over their children.

 

Cooing was meant to be a soft sound, but multiple mothers in the same room could honestly break the sound barrier, and Stephen was sure about that.

 

“Lance tends to like sitting in here with all the toys…” the girl gestured to a playpen, that had soft edges, with several teething toys and sensory toys in it, “… do you need any help with him or- “

 

“-Thank you.” Stephen quickly interrupted, giving her his best smile, “But I think I can manage.”

 

The girl nodded, a big smile still on her face as Stephen parked the pram in the corner of the room, and lifted Lancelot into his arms. “Alright…” he muttered, noticing how every woman in the room turned to look at them, “… damn you for being cute.”

 

Although, and maybe he was biased, Lancelot was the cutest baby in there. And he didn’t mean to toot his own horn, but the stripy long-sleeved top and soft dungarees he’d dressed his son in, must have helped.

 

“Okay my little Sorcerer…” Stephen sighed, “… let’s get this over and done with.”

 

…………………………………………………….

 

They’d decided to have lunch at the playgroup, with Lancelot eagerly tucking into some sort of carrot mush.

 

“I’m telling Everett you know…” Stephen chuckled, “… no more pea mush for you.”

 

After around another hour of playtime (with Lancelot starting to fuss when Stephen wouldn’t use his magic), Stephen managed to get some workers to heat up another bottle of milk, that Lancelot could have on their way home…. Not that it really took long, but it kept Lancelot occupied for the five minutes it took and allowed him a little peace and quiet as the baby guzzled it down eagerly.

 

Of course, less than an hour later, he started to fuss again, tears building in his eyes as he started to sob quietly.

 

“Okay, okay…” Stephen picked him up and rushed towards the bedroom, “Naptime, I get it, I get it.”

 

………………………………………………………

 

Around an hour and a half later, there was a sharp cry from the bedroom, prompting Stephen to rush in, groaning as Lancelot reached up for him.

 

“You can’t have been asleep for long!” Stephen heard himself sigh wearily, “It can’t have been an hour and a half already!”

 

Lancelot just cooed at him, straining himself as he practically begged to be picked up.

 

“Alright, alright…” Stephen lifted him into his arms and headed back into the living room, checking the schedule, “… playtime seems like a good idea. Maybe we’ll wear you out and you can have another nap…. And I can do the same.”

 

After changing him, he placed Lancelot in the bouncy walker, that was full of loud, colourful things for him to play with. Stephen desperately tried to turn his attention back to his research, tuning out the rattling and random musical sounds.

 

Checking on his son every few minutes, Stephen eventually found it easy to focus on his work, glancing over and making the occasional item flew over to Lancelot, causing the baby to giggle in glee.

 

By the time 5pm rolled around, Stephen actually felt like he had managed to get enough done… which was good because he also felt like he was going to collapse at any moment.

 

“Please don’t spit any of this out…” he begged quietly, “… do you know how much mush I found on my clothes after this morning’s fiasco?”

 

Needless to say, the baby just giggled at him and slapped his palms against the highchair table.

 

“Nice.”

 

“Don’t try and reason with him Stephen, he’s a baby, remember?”

 

Stephen and Lancelot instantly turned towards the doorway at the familiar voice, with Stephen sighing in relief and Lancelot squealing in joy, reaching out for his Daddy as the CIA agent strode in.

 

Everett knelt by the highchair, gently running his fingers through Lancelot’s white streak and smiling softly at him, before turning to Stephen… and smirking. “You look tired… harder than it looked?”

 

Bowing his head in defeat, Stephen nodded wearily. “I admit it… this was hard. But I think I’d get used to it… how was work?”

 

“The paperwork was a little bit hectic… but luckily for you, I’ve worked out a system for the higher-ups. So long as it remains in a heavily locked briefcase when not being read, I can take some of this paperwork home. Only the relatively non-confidential ones though.”

 

“So- “

 

“- so, it means that I will have to be in work at least four days of the week, but the other days, I can be here with Lancelot… and I can pick and choose when I’ll be in. If you have an emergency, then I can take over.”

 

Almost immediately, Stephen got to his feet and pulled his lover into a hug, kissing him as Everett chuckled fondly, turning his attention to a huffing Lancelot, who was looking a little bit upset at the lack of attention.

 

“I think someone deserves some jelly, hmmm?”

 

As Everett pulled away and headed towards the fridge, Stephen frowned. “He can have jelly?”

 

“Sugar-free and only a little bit, yes.”

 

“… Sugar-free kind of defeats the purpose of jelly doesn’t it?”

 

“Sssshhhh.”

 

…………………………………………..

 

Later that night, when Lancelot was happily asleep, and Everett and Stephen were curled up in bed, Everett shuffled around in Stephen’s hold and smiled at him.

 

“I know you didn’t really enjoy it today… but thank you.”

 

“Thank you?”

 

“… I don’t mind looking after our son, but I was brought up to be a soldier, an agent, to defend this country… being a stay-in Dad was never part of the plan.”

 

Wincing at the knowledge that all of this was unplanned, Stephen nodded in understanding, pulling Everett closer. “I’m sorry… I know you never planned to- “

 

“- Stephen…” Everett shuffled around in his grip, and smiled at his lover, “… I wouldn’t change Lancelot for the world… but even you need to admit that things needed to change.”

 

“I know… and I like spending time with our son, I really do… I think I was just scared.”

 

“Scared?”

 

Stephen was silent for a few moments, before sighing wearily. “I never wanted to be a Dad… so when I had to spend time alone with him, I didn’t think I’d be any good at looking after him, keeping him entertained…. So I was scared.”

 

“… and now?”

 

“Now?” Stephen smiled up at the ceiling, “I think today was the best day ever.”

 

“… Liar.”

 

“… Yeah, a little bit.”


	5. Mordo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This…. This pairing came out of nowhere and hit me in the face.
> 
>  
> 
> And when a new pairing hits me, I need to write a fic…. And because it’s in the Marvel universe, it’s time for another OC, next generation fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Everstrange series, here we go 

“Aw, I’m sorry kid…” Stephen chuckled, as he walked into his one-year-old’s room and spotted the child in his cot, “… looks like you got my bed-head.”

 

Lancelot, who was gripping the bars of his cot, just bounced eagerly on the spot, his white streak of hair practically vertical, before he fell back and giggled up at his Papa.

 

“Is he okay?” Everett called from the kitchen.

 

“Just a major case of bed-head!”

 

Everett made his way inside, chuckling when he saw his son. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” he muttered, pulling out his phone, “… but this needs a photo.” He quickly took the photo, before turning to Stephen and smirking, “You know, this is perfect blackmail for his teenage years.”

 

“Are you really planning that far in advance?”

 

“Children grow Stephen… he’s already a year old now.”

 

Stephen winced, lifting Lancelot into his arms and heading towards the kitchen, “I’m not ready for him to start talking back and disobeying me.”

 

“Hmmmm…. Is there some sort of anti-aging spell?”

 

Chuckling at the thought, Stephen pulled Everett in for a quick kiss, before placing Lancelot into his highchair. “You know, I think I’ll do some research into th- “

 

Suddenly, before he could finish the sentence, a portal opened up in the middle of the living room and Wong quickly stepped through, panic clear on his face.

 

“Stephen, we have a problem!”

 

Lancelot squealed at the sight of Wong, hands outstretched towards him, only to be disappointed when Wong didn’t pander to his needs.

 

“A problem?” Stephen frowned, pushing himself to his feet as the Cloak came rushing in, and his clothes morphed into his Sorcerer uniform, “What kind of problem?”

 

“Mordo.”

 

Stephen immediately tensed up at this, his eyes darting towards Everett and Lancelot. “He’s back in the city then?”

 

“And asking for your attention… turn on the news.”

 

With a click of his fingers, the TV flickered to life (with Everett grumbling about how “the remote is right there!”) and almost immediately, a news bulletin flashed across the screen.

 

SPRING MADNESS GONE OUT OF CONTROL.

 

“Those…” Everett tilted his head to the side, “… those are walking trees. Walking trees that are throwing apples… is Mordo a Wizard of Oz fan?”

 

Stephen was still slightly shocked by what he saw… even Lancelot was silent at the sight.

 

“As you can see, he’s trying to get you to come out.” Wong concluded, “Any time, any member of law enforcement or other agencies try to stop the trees, their violence increases. I think we should give him what he wants.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Stephen got to his feet…. And then stopped, glancing back at Everett and his son. “Take Lancelot to the office with you today… please?”

 

Everett frowned at the nerves in his lover’s voice, “I can take the day off today, I understand you have to do this.”

 

“… It’s safer at your office.” Stephen took a deep breath and continued, “You’ll be surrounded by trained agents, and if Mordo tries anything- “

 

“- yeah.” Everett nodded in agreement, already grabbing his bag and gathering the stuff that he’d need, “You’re right. Several hundred trained agents with guns will be more effective… do you really think Mordo will try something though?”

 

There was a brief pause, with Stephen and Wong glancing at one another.

 

“I think it’s a possibility…” Wong eventually spoke up, “… you will be the one with the future Sorcerer Supreme in your care, and if Mordo thinks he can control Stephen through the child, he won’t hesitate to hurt you to get to him.”

 

“Which is why you need to get to the offices as quickly as possible.” Finished Stephen.

 

Everett was silent for a few minutes, before shaking his head, “That won’t work Stephen… if you can just teleport straight into my office, then what’s stopping him? What’s stopping him from just teleporting him and grabbing Lancelot, before teleporting away again!”

 

Once again, Wong and Stephen glanced at one another, worry evident in their faces.

 

“He has a point Stephen…” Wong whispered, “… if Mordo has even the slightest idea as to where to find your son, he can just teleport there.”

 

“… So, you should stay with him.”

 

Wong was stunned into silence for a few moments, before shaking his head. “No… I should be with you.”

 

“And I appreciate you thinking that…” Stephen sighed, “… but I think Everett needs you more.”

 

“And does Everett get a choice in this?”

 

Wong and Stephen both winced at the agent’s firm voice, twisting around to face the shorter man, who had his arms crossed and was glaring at them… with Lancelot trying to copy him.

 

The sight should have been amusing, but Stephen knew he was in trouble and didn’t say a word, merely wincing as Everett raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well?”

 

“I just…” Stephen took a deep breath, “… I just want you to be safe Everett. I don’t want to lose you to Mordo, I can’t lose you and Lancelot to him.”

 

“…. But I can take care of myself.”

 

“Not against a magic user… Everett, please… let Wong come with you.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before Everett eventually sighed and nodded in acceptance. “Alright… alright, he can come with me, but Wong…. You’re the one who has to keep Lancelot happy while we’re there.”

 

“I would… be happy to do that.”

 

Stephen resisted the urge to smirk at this… Lancelot was in a ‘if I can get to my feet, I can get away’ stage… and for someone who’d just learnt how to walk, he was quite quick.

 

“Alright…” Stephen took a deep breath, before heading over to his lover and son, kissing them both on the foreheads, “… take care of yourselves, I promise I’ll be back tonight.”

 

Everett clearly didn’t believe him, but nodded anyway, lifting Lancelot into his arms as the one-year-old squirmed uncomfortably, reaching out to Stephen in order to be held.

 

“Pa! Pa! Pa!”

 

“I’m sorry my little sorcerer…” Stephen leaned in and gave the child another kiss on the forehead, “… but Papa has to go out and save the world from a nasty man.”

 

“Na! Na! Na!”

 

“Yes, a nasty man.” Stephen then glanced up at Everett and gave him his best reassuring smile, “Everything will be fine.”

 

“Of course you will… or I’ll shoot you myself.”

 

Despite the threat, Stephen couldn’t help but chuckled, holding his hands up in silent surrender and backing away towards the portal. “Alright, alright… make that a double promise.”

 

Taking care not to react to his son’s whines, clearly not happy with his Papa leaving, Stephen took a deep breath and stepped through the portal, preparing to face the man who had once been his best friend.

 

As soon as the portal closed behind the Sorcerer Supreme, Everett turned to Wong and smirked at him, “Well, if you wouldn’t mind helping with packing Lancelot’s things, then you can take us to the offices… if that’s alright?”

 

Wong nodded… albeit a little bit weakly, already dreading the upcoming day.

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

“How does he have so much energy?” Wong groaned, trying not to whine too much as the one-year-old gripped his Dad’s pant leg and giggled, “I am sure he’s due a naptime soon.”

 

Everett smirked at this, eyes flickering up to the screens that were showing the chaos happening on the streets as he scribbled his signature on several forms. “He’s just had a nap remember? His energy levels are always through the roof at this time. Just make sure he doesn’t fall against something, or touch something he shouldn’t.”

 

Now, Lancelot was clearly not happy with the fact that Wong wasn’t playing their ‘game’ anymore, pouting and falling to the ground, crossing his arms and scowling up at his Papa’s friend.

 

“Please don’t look at me like that…” Wong winced, seating himself opposite, “… why don’t we work on speaking for a while?”

 

Everett full-on laughed at this, “Really… you want him to start talking back now? He’s already got everyone wrapped around his little finger with that pout.”

 

“Lancelot… say Wong.” 

 

“Really Wong? Usually, babies are asked to say Mama or Dad first.”

 

“Do you want me to teach him to call you Mama?”

 

Everett rolled his eyes at this, waving his hand for Wong to continue as he turned his attention back to the paperwork.

 

And then the portal appeared.

 

Wong immediately snatched Lancelot up in his arms, moving into a defensive position as Everett pulled his gun out of his holster and aimed it at the portal, pulling already tensing on the trigger.

 

“Well…” Stephen groaned as he stepped through the portal, “… that was tedious.”

 

Leaves and branches were stuck in his hair, scraps on his face caused by rough bark striking the skin, and there was an over-powering smell of rotten apple coming from him.

 

“Mordo decided to go for a strategic retreat…” Stephen continued, closing the portal behind him, “… I think he didn’t believe I could muster up a basic elemental spell in order to combat against walking, talking wood.”

 

When he spotted the weapons pointed at him, he soon stopped in his tracks and winced, “… It’s me guys… I promise.”

 

“Prove it…. What was Lancelot’s first word?”

 

Stephen’s face fell, “He had his first words when I was out fighting?!”

 

The sheer dismay in Stephen’s voice, prompted Everett to lower his weapon… only a parent would be so dismayed that they had missed their child’s first word.

 

“No, he hasn’t.” He was quick to reassure Stephen, “I thought it would throw Mordo off if he decided to be clever.”

 

Stephen audibly sighed in relief, going to his knees to meet Lancelot, who was eagerly crawling towards him, babbling and giggling as his Papa raised him into the air and spun him around. “And was my little wizard a good boy?”

 

“Your little wizard is exhausting.” Wong sighed wearily, “I’ve dealt with wild animals that are less exhausting.”

 

“Wong! Wong! Wong!”

 

Everyone turned to Lancelot, who was beaming and holding his arms out for Wong.

 

“Wong!”

 

“Oh…” Stephen frowned, “… now that is unfair.”


	6. Shuri

“I’ve never seen you so stressed.”

 

Everett resisted the urge to growl at his lover as he nervously adjusted his tie in the mirror once again.

 

“Seriously, this is… this is a new look on you.”

 

“It’s the King of Wakanda…” Everett sighed, “… this is possibly the biggest meeting of my life. I must look my best.”

 

“I understand that, but why does Lancelot have to come with you?”

 

The pair glanced over at the one and half year old, who was playing with shaped blocks, trying to force them into holes they would never fit into it. He was dressed in a long sleeved white top that had a soft felt, black horse on it, and comfortable looking pants that were half yellow and half grey.

 

“The King has a two-year-old daughter, I think it would be a good thing for Lancelot to meet other children.”

 

“…. Even a Princess?”

 

“Princesses are still children.”

 

“Barely…” Stephen scanned Everett from head to toe, before smirking, “… He won’t mind if you’re a little bit late, right?”

 

“Down boy.”

 

Stephen resisted the urge the groan when Everett bent over to pick up their son…. He was doing this on purpose, he was sure of it.

 

“Now…” Everett straightened back up, Lancelot secure in his arms and a fond smirk on his face, “… If you wouldn’t mind conjuring up one of those fancy portals for us? I’d prefer to get Lancelot settled before the royal family arrive.”

 

“… Did you ever think you’d be saying something like that?”

 

“Not once.”

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

“Announcing the arrival of King T’Chaka of Wakanda!”

 

Everett quickly straightened up, briefly turning his attention away from his one-year-old in order to greet the royal family. 

 

King T’Chaka was being followed by his two children as they walked into the embassy.

 

Prince T’Challa was heading towards adult-hood, clearly trying to appear more like his father as he straightened up under the eyes of dozens of agents and dignitaries. In his arms, was Princess Shuri, who was looking around the large building in amazement and curiosity. 

 

This must be her first time away from Wakanda.

 

“You must be Agent Ross…” King T’chaka greeted, waving his hand in dismissal as Everertt bowed low, “… none of that is necessary Agent. I would prefer for us to be friends, not simply a King and an agent.”

 

“O-of course Your Majesty…” Everett cleared his throat before straightening up and trying to appear more confident, “… If you would care to follow me, I will show you the room where the majority of today’s meetings will take place.”

 

“Wonderful… and who might this little man be?”

 

Quickly realising that the King was referring to Lancelot (who was staring at Shuri in confusion), Everett bent over and lifted his son into his arms. “My son, Lancelot. Lancelot, say hello.”

 

Everyone chuckled when Lancelot pouted and buried his head into his Dad’s shoulder, shaking his head into the soft fabric.

 

“I’m sorry…” Everett winced, “… he’s not usually this shy.”

 

“It is not a worry…” King T’chaka waved his hand in dismissal, “… My little girl is often the same way.”

 

Looking at how the Princess was trying to wriggle free, Everett didn’t quite believe that. But he nodded at the Royal Family and turned away, leading them towards the conference room, where the important talks would take place.

 

Once in the room, Everett placed Lancelot on the ground, resisting the urge to roll his eyes when the toddler gripped his trouser legs and buried his face into his Dad’s legs. “You’re not making this easy for me, okay?”

 

Lancelot didn’t seem fussed, his grip only tightening when Shuri was placed on the ground and immediately tottered over to him.

 

“Hel-lo!” she greeted eagerly, pouting when she didn’t get a reply, toddling a little closer and repeating the greeting. “Hel-lo!”

 

Still no reply.

 

“I think he is a little shy, my treasure, why don’t you- Shuri!”

 

When Lancelot glanced at the Princess, momentarily relaxing his grip on his Dad’s pant legs, Shuri suddenly darted forwards and pushed the baby to the ground, causing him to land with dull THUD.

 

“Shuri! We do not push!”

 

As King T’Chaka continued to scold his daughter, Everett turned to Lancelot, who was staring at the Princess with a stunned look on his face.

 

“You’re all right…” Everett stated, giving his son a reassuring smile. He knew that if he started panicking, Lancelot would think he was dying or something and start crying, “… come on, stand up, dust yourself off.”

 

Lancelot did, but kept his eyes on Shuri, who didn’t even look slightly sorry.

 

“Is he alright?” Prince T’Challa asked, clearly amused by his sister’s actions, but trying to remain professional.

 

“He’ll be fine, he’s always falling over… I think it’s more the shock of being pushed.”

 

Lancelot seemed to agree, rubbing at his bottom slightly, before going to grab Everett’s pant legs again.

 

“I am so sorry…” King T’Chaka apologised, “… she is very strong-willed, like her Mother really.”

 

Everett waved his hand in dismissal, “Lancelot is fine, I promise… now, shall we get to work?”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“.. And if you could sign here as well.”

 

Everett sighed in relief as the last signature went on the paper. It had been almost three hours since they entered the room, with only a quick lunch break to tide everyone over (and to make sure the toddlers were occupied). Two hours of discussion and one hour of signing all of the agreements.

 

“And we’re finished!” he finally announced, resisting the urge to smirk when Prince T’Challa audibly sighed in relief.

 

The young man had not enjoyed the last hour.

 

“Excellent…” King T’Chaka got to his feet and stretched out, “… I do enjoy our visits to America, but signing all of these contracts can really put a strain on my- “ The King suddenly stopped, a fond smile on his face as his attention was caught by something in the back corner of the room. “- I think the children have worked out their differences.”

 

Turning his attention over in that direction, Everett couldn’t help but smile.

 

Lying on the floor, cuddled up next to each other, were Lancelot and Shuri… fast asleep.

 

“If it weren’t for the fact Stephen would worry, I’d just sleep here tonight and leave him be…” Everett sighed, slowly moving over and gently lifting Lancelot into his arms as the Prince went to do the same for his sister, the pair of them sighing in relief when the toddlers didn’t even stir.

 

“It was an honour meeting you King T’Chaka.” Everett bowed low, keeping Lancelot secure in his arms, “And I hope that we’ll meet again someday.”

 

“Oh, I have no doubt about that Agent Ross… now that our children are friends, I think we will be seeing a lot more of each other.”


	7. Night with the Stars

“Fiwe fly! Fiwe fly!”

 

Lancelot’s quiet voice tore Everett’s attention away from the paperwork he was focusing on. The two-year-old was lying on a duvet that Everett had brought up to the roof of the Sanctum, hoping to watch the summer sunset. 

 

His loyal teddy in his arms, Lancelot was staring up at the sky, a look of wonder on his face.

 

Everett couldn’t help but smile, moving the paperwork back into his bag. “They’re not fire-flies sweetie… no more Disney for a while, I think. No, they’re stars.”

 

“Down?” Lancelot reached up, as thought to try and pull them down, “Down!”

 

“No, you can’t pull them down sweetie, that’s their home.” Everett finished putting the paperwork away, and went to sit by his son, “Don’t you want everyone else to see them as well?”

 

“… Yes?” Lancelot didn’t sound too sure as he looked up at his Dad, grey eyes wide and curious. Everett wasn’t ashamed to admit that his breathing hitched a little bit. He still couldn’t believe that Stephen and him, had made something so amazing.

 

Shaking his head slightly, Everett chuckled and moved closer, gently ruffling Lancelot’s hair, fingers trying to neaten the white streak in his hair, “I have a book about a star… do you want to hear it?”

 

“Yeah!” Lance’s smile was wide as he crawled onto Everett’s, resting his head on his Dad’s chest and sighed happily, “Tell stowy!”

 

“Well, the story starts with a wall… a wall that separated two very different worlds…”

 

As he told the story as best he could, Lance’s eyes slowly started to slip shut. Halfway through the meeting with the pirates, Everett trailed off, turning his attention to the sky. Lifting his son into his arms, he slowly made his way back downstairs, heading straight for the small room that had been designed and decorated for when Lancelot had to stay over at the Sanctum.

 

Placing his son on the bed, Everett gently removed his little shoes, and tucked him in, moving towards the door.

 

“Where Papa?”

 

Stopping in his tracks, Everett turned back around and went to go sit next to the bed, giving his son a reassuring smile, “Your Papa will be home soon. He just needs to- “

 

“- walk through this door.”

 

Everett and Lancelot both turned towards the doorway upon hearing the familiar voice.

 

“Papa!” Lancelot squealed, practically rolling out of the bed and running into Stephen’s arms, giggling as the Sorcerer Supreme lifted him into the air.

 

“Hello my little sorcerer…” Stephen muttered warmly, “… why are you still awake?”

 

“Stars! Stars!”

 

“We were watching the stars on the roof.” Everett explained, “I think I’m going to paint the constellations on his bedroom ceiling at some point.”

 

“How exciting!” Stephen kissed the tip of Lancelot’s nose, making the two-year-old giggle before he moved to place him back on the ground, gently pushing him towards his bed, “Why don’t you get into bed, and I’ll tell you a story, okay?”

 

Lancelot eagerly climbed into bed, practically wrapping himself in the duvet, grabbing his teddy, “Dumbo! Dumbo!”

 

“Yes, yes… of course.”

 

As Lancelot babbled eagerly about Dumbo, Everett turned to Stephen and pulled him closer, “Problem solved?”

 

“The tentacled creature is back where it belongs and is no longer terrorising half of Chicago.”

 

“… I don’t even want to know.” Everett shook his head, smiling as Lancelot’s babbling grew even more frenzied, “You know you’re not getting out of here without telling him that Dumbo story.”

 

“I know, I- “Stephen suddenly stopped, frowning at the window, “- Ummm…. Remind me to give Wong a call about natural magic.”

 

“Why?”

 

Slowly, Stephen encouraged him to turn around.

 

“Oh…My… God.”

 

At the window, were over three owls, seven bats and several New York rats, all scrabbling to get inside… and Lancelot was loving it.

 

“Look! Look!” Lancelot turned and beamed at them, “Birdy!”

 

As the child shuffled a little closer to the window, the animals seemed to go even crazier, scratching on the window and trying to force a gap that they could crawl through.

 

“… Maybe we should head back to the apartment?”

 

Everett nodded in agreement, before moving forwards, “Alright…” He cleared his throat, moving over to the bed and lifting Lancelot into his arms, “… I think we need to say goodnight to the animals now okay? We can’t have them keeping you up all night, right?”

 

Lancelot seemed unsure for a few moments, clutching his teddy close to his chest, before waving at all the gathered animals, “Good night!” he called out, keeping his eyes on the window as they all headed out of the room.

 

“I’ll have a word with Wong in the morning.” Stephen promised, “He’ll know more about natural magic.”

 

………………………………………………………

 

Later that night, Everett and Stephen lay in bed, holding each other close, as if they’ll lose each other next day. Over time, it had become their habit to sleep as close as possible, to feel each other’s heartbeat and the warmth of one another’s bodies. Gently Everett massaged Stephen’s aching hands, smiling as the Sorcerer hummed in delight.

 

“Stephen?”

 

“Hmmm, yes?”

 

“I know it’s very exciting that Lancelot had some magic… but you’re not going to force him into being the next Sorcerer Supreme, are you?”

 

Stephen furrowed his eyebrows and took a deep breath, considering Everett’s words. That was the reason why Lancelot was even here in the first place, because some device decided that an heir was needed… and he clearly had the talent for it.

 

On the other hand, if Lancelot chose to do something different, Stephen knew that he wouldn’t mind.

 

“Never.” He stated, “I would never do that.” There was a brief pause, before he spoke up again, “If he’s anything like you, I wouldn’t be able to force him into doing anything anywhere.”

 

“Damn straight.” Everett agreed, nodding in determination, “Nobody forces a Ross to do anything…. What do you think he’ll be then?”

 

“…. Zoo keeper?”

 

“I was hoping more for Doctor… or lawyer.”

 

“With all those animals? Zoo keeper… or vet.”

 

“… He’s not getting a pet until he’s at least ten.”

 

“Deal.”


End file.
